


Olympic Gold

by vktrnkfrv



Series: Olympic [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Ice Skating, Love, Olympics, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Reader-Insert, Skating Lessons, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Snowboarding, Winter Olympics, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri Plisetsky x Reader - Freeform, athlete reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vktrnkfrv/pseuds/vktrnkfrv
Summary: "What is your favourite colour?" You ask as you take a slip from your drink."Olympic gold." He replies as he puts his hands behind his head and leans back into the chair.--It's the 2018 Winter Olympics in Pyeongchang, South Korea and a certain Russian figure skater is going to come your way. After literally crashing into you during your practice runs, a love/hate relationship starts to form.





	1. Notes

Here are a list of abbreviations that are going to be used in the story!

• Y/N - Your name  
• L/N - (Your) last name  
• Y/C - Your country  
• H/C - (Your) hair colour  
• E/C - (Your) eye colour  
• H/L - (Your) hair length  
• F/C - (Your) favourite colour  
• Y/C/C - Your country's colours (eg: Australia = Green and yellow/gold)  
• F/M - (Your) favourite music  
• Y/C/F - Your country's flag

• Y/I/N - Your Instagram username

That's all for now, there will be more probably added as the story continues.


	2. Playlist

✨

Ice Skating Routines

•Piano Sonata in C Major - Mozart (Russian Mixed Ice Skating Team)

•English Suite No. 2 in A Minor - Bach (Your Country's Mixed Ice Skating Team)

✨

General Songs

• Change of Heart - The 1975  
•Best Fake Smile - James Bay  
•On Top Of The World - Imagine Dragons

✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a collection of songs that they are going to skate to throughout the story. I probably won't go into much depth on their routine as I cannot say that I could successful describe a routine.
> 
> However, I thought if I would tell you the songs that they are skating to, you can come up with your own idea on what their skating routine is.


	3. Practice Run

_Chapter One: Practice Run_

You slowly walked out of the airport and into the van that was waiting for you. You had the honour of competing in the 2018 Winter Olympics for your home country. You were thrilled. You watched as the scenery changed from the fast-pace city to a snow-filled wonderland. You made it to the little lodge you were going to say at.

The lodge had many houses situated behind a huge log-cabin like hotel. You realised that it was the 'village' that all of the athletes stay at.

You smiled as a dream that you had since you first touched the snow is starting to come true. You had travelled this far to represent your country in snowboarding. Snowboarding was a passion that you held close to your heart. Although, your chosen sport did depend a lot on the season, it wasn't like ice-skating where you could practice all year around. However you did travel around to snowboard in different places and runs in the world.

You looked over into the far distance and saw that there was a ski-lift. You couldn't wait to get some practice in so you could blow the competition away. You were a bit dishearten, as at the previous world championships, you did place second overall. Your competition was a person from Canada. You sighed and hoped for the best out come and that you would beat her.

You turned and started to help unload the van and small trailer that had brought all of the equipment like snowboards, skis and other things that the team needed.

You decided to try and check in as soon as you can so you could get out and have a few practice runs before going to a small meeting that everyone from your country were having. You checked into the lodge and got given your keys into your cabin. You walked through, you figured out that all of your team mates from your country were staying in the same area as you, however you did have to bunk with a member from the skating team that your country had sent. You sighed at that thought. You, personally, didn't like the people that were in the figure skating team. Although they were favourites to place in the competition, they were very arrogant about it. Their were people in other countries that were also favourites to win or place, Russia, Japan and the USA. As mean as it sounded you hoped that the highest that your team would place would be a bronze, they didn't need their egos to be any higher.

You started to unpack as you were going to be spending just under a month here. The person that you were suppose to share the room with hadn't showed up yet, so you called dibs on a bed. The bed was positioned so you got a view of the mountain in the distance, where you only presume that you would be snowboarding down. As you were almost finished unpacking the door opened and in walked a person. She was wearing the same track suit as you with (Y/C/C) on it.

"Hi! I'm Amelia and I'm in the figure skating team." She smiled at you.

"I'm (Y/N) and I'm in the snowboarding team." You smiled back at her.

"It's a pretty nice place." Amelia said as she looked around the pale yellow room.

"Yeah I thought so," you said looking over at her. "I hope you don't mind that I took this bed."

"Not at all!" Amelia exclaimed. "After all first in first serve."

You started to warm up to the figure skater. You pulled out your phone and checked the time. You realised that it was 3:30pm and that the meeting that you had with your team was in an hour and a half. You ran around and got your under layer on. You had to put your track suit on over top as all of your snow gear, including your board was up in a monitored storage room. In the pockets of your of pants you had various of things that you always took with you ever since your first practice: lip balm, tissues, face-covering and a cloth to clean you goggles if you had to.

"Where are you going?" Amelia asked.

"I'm going to have a few practice runs down some of the small slopes." You said with a smile on your face.

"Wait!" Amelia said as she chased you out of the cabin. "Are you coming to the meeting tonight." She said breathlessly.

"Yes don't worry. I have a timer set up on my phone so I'm back in time." You said.

"Should we exchange numbers just in case." Amelia said.

You couldn't really understand as the reception up by the slopes was extremely bad. However you did agree. You both quickly exchanged your numbers, you said goodbye and made your way to the ski lift. As you made your way up to the top, you pulled out your phone and took a few photos of the scenery, you smiled as you put your phone back into your pocket. As you got closer to the top, you started to get ready to get off the ski lift. You got off and smiled as you felt the hard snow under your feet.

You made your way to the storage shed and showed the security man your pass and he let you into the storage room.  You walked through and saw a lot of skis, snowboards and sledges. You saw your last name with (Y/C/F) at the end of it. You got all off your gear on, you put your boots on and grabbed your board and goggles and left the room. You walked over to the one of the smaller slopes and attached your board to the bottom of your boots. You placed you goggles on started to go down the slope. You started to near the bottom and you saw a blonde person at the bottom of the slope.

"Move out of the way!" You called out. The person looked up from his phone and looked completely shocked as you were making quick work of the remaining distance. As you came closer you saw that the person was in fact a male and he was wearing a Team Russia track suit. You came closer and you tried your hardest to slow down, but your weren't slowing down fast enough! You hit the person. The person fell over and their face fell into the snow and you rolled over the top of him and almost hit the side of the barrier.

"Hey! Watch where you're standing!" You called out as you tried to get up.

"I didn't realise that stupid people would practicing!" He said to you.

"Who do you think you are?" You exclaimed as you still struggled to get up.

"Yuri Plisetsky, I'm pretty sure it says on my birth certificate." He replied.

That name rung a bell in your mind. You never really caught up with many sports, you either didn't have the time, or didn't really care. It suddenly clicked. You suddenly remembered your country's figure skating team talking about a Yuri Plisetsky, a Japanense skater (you couldn't recall his name) and a Russian skater (who you couldn't remember the name of as well) were always fighting for the title of world top skater.

"Well ice boy you should watch where you're going in the future." You said as you finally got up off the ground.

"Who are you calling ice boy?" Yuri said slightly angered.

"I figured since you are an ice skater that makes you ice boy." You said as you left him standing there dumbfound.

You couldn't believe the nerve of that guy as you walked away once you took your board off. There was a buzzing in your pocket, you took out your phone and saw that you 20 minutes to get back in time for the meeting with your team. You ran back to the storage shed and placed everything back and got on your track suit and made it back down just in time for the meeting. You bursts through the doors like you hadjust completed a marathon everyone looked at you wildly as they were all siting down in casual clothes and drinking hot chocolates and just talking about things.  The meeting itself was completely boring, it was just going over some of the final things for the open ceremony and a  briefing over what to do before, after and during your events. You nodded at the information. You already knew this as your coach had informed you about what would happen at the Olympics as this is your first time competing.

You and Amelia made light conversation on the way back to your cabin. You had a slight chill for your little snowboarding disaster, so you decided to run a nice warm bath for yourself. You had a collection of oils, salt and bath bombs that you had brought for after your final event so you could rewind and gave a rest, but a warm fragranceful bath sounded really appealing to you right now. You sighed at the though of a nice bath. You gathered everything and made your way to the bathroom.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." You said to Amelia who was on her phone.

"Mhm." She replied without taking her eyes off the phone as she rolled over.

As you got into the bathroom you saw you had a few Instagram notifications.

**_@amelia_gxo followed you_ **

**_@amelia_gxo tagged you in a photo_ **

You clicked on the photo and saw the picture that was just taken at the team meeting.

**_@amelia_gxo Ready to kick some ass at the Winter Olympics!!_**

 **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya all!
> 
> I have a new story written up for Yuri!!! On Ice. This was originally going to be a story for Viktor and a one-shot at that matter. But I have decided to change all of that. I have read my share of !reader stories and I found there was a lot of when the reader was a skater or has no experience of being a skater at all. So I tried to spice things up and make the reader a competitor in the Olympics. I'm sorry to say that the reader is going to be a snowboarder, that's the only sport in the Winter Olympics that I know the most about, I used to be apart of the schools ski team. This story has also been posted on Quotev and Wattpad.


	4. Phone Snatching Games

_Chapter Two: Phone Snatching Games_

You had woke up to light snoring somewhere in the room. You looked over at Amelia with all of the sheets and blankets at the end of her bed. You glanced over at the clock on the side table and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning. You started to groan, you had hoped to spend a little more time sleeping. You rolled back over and tried to get some more sleep. You groaned even more when you realised that you couldn't get back to sleep. So you decided to get up and ready for a walk.

You had a quick shower and got changed. Getting to a pair of black track pants, a (F/C) jacket and your boots. You closed and locked the door quietly behind you and started to walk out into the cold, snowy weather.

You walked over by the lodge and saw that the lights were on in the ice skating rink. You frowned.  _Who in there right mind would be practicing this early?_ You thought to yourself. Even you aren't normally up at this time and if you were you would be inside going something completely in proactive. You really wanted to see who was practicing this early in the morning.

Your boots crunched the snow beneath you as you came closer to the rink. You got to the door and pushed it opened. Suddenly you felt hotter as the heater was on and was completely warming up the room. You took off your jacket and made your way into the rink. Placing your jacket on one of the chairs in the back row, you started to make your way to up right up on the edge. As you got closer you realised it was the same person that you 'crashed' into yesterday.

You leaned against the barrier and watch Yuri skate his heart out. You were absolutely mesmerised by his fluent movements on the ice. It was truly a beautiful sight for you to see. Yuri was so engrossed into his skating he didn't even see or feel you gawking at him. A few hours had past and Yuri had finally stopped skating and was making his way off the ice. He was caught of guard when he saw you clapping and standing by his bag.

"Impressive ice boy." You smiled at him.

Yuri frowned at the fact of being called ice boy. "Thanks." He said quickly in an attempt for being polite.

"What were you doing being up that early?" You asked as Yuri took of his skates.

"Practicing." Yuri mumbled in a 'no dah' sound.

"Well obviously." You smiled. "But what possessed you to skate this early."

"I wanted to get some practice time in before everyone comes to practice." Yuri explained as he put his skates away in his bag.

"Where are you going now?" You asked as you followed Yuri up the stairs.

"Probably to get some breakfast at the lodge." Yuri said.

"Mind if I come along?" You say once you realised you hadn't had something to eat this morning.

"I would real-"

"Great." You smiled as you cut Yuri off and walked with him to the lodge.

You walked quietly with Yuri. You must admit that it was a little too quiet and awkward for you. You smiled and thought about trying to start a conversation with him.

"It sure is nice weather." You say as you looked up to the sky and saw not a single cloud in the sky.

"Yeah sure." Yuri grunted back as he seemed more interested on his phone and not about the sky or where he was going for that matter.

"You'll get square eyes if you look at that for too long." You tease as you looked over at him.

"Doesn't really matter to me." He says as he still is looking on his phone.

You soon become bored with Yuri and the conversation. It was hitting an all time low, not that the conversation was going anywhere in the first place. You felt a little happier when you saw the lodge. You could only imagine what they had at the all-you-could-eat buffet that was there. You looked over at Yuri to try and talk to him again but he was still looking at his phone.

"What are you doing?" You say as you look over his shoulder. "Sending secret messages to your girlfriend?"

Yuri says noting but glares at you. The glare was so harsh that he could melt ice with it. At the thought of Yuri brooding and glaring constantly during you five minute walk together. You decided to throw some little fun his way. You stopped and walked up behind him, as he was so engrossed in his phone he didn't even see you could up beside him, in that moment you swiped his phone from him and started to run towards the lodge.

"Hey!" Yuri called out. "Give that back!" He yelled.

You did nothing but laugh. "Oooo what secrets are in here?" You say as you look at the phone. You saw that one of his social media accounts are open. You had a look and saw that it was Instagram. You could swear that most people that you have met that their lives evolve around it. You quickly took a photo of yourself and Yuri running behind you.

**_@yuri-plisetsky: Chasing (Y/I/N)* around is such a blast!_ **

You smiled at you handy work and carried on running to the lodge. Yuri was at a huge disadvantage as he had to carry his bag with all of his training gear in it. You made it to the front porch of the lodge and stood there leaning against the one of the poles and smiled as you saw Yuri running his way there. When he got to the porch, you held,out your hand and his phone to grab. Yuri came up next to you with his hair all over his face, you had sniffle a laugh at the sight. Giving you another death glare, Yuri came and snatched his phone from you and walked inside. You smiled and followed closely behind him.

Yuri went straight to the buffet and got everything that he wanted for breakfast, which mainly consisted of fruit and nuts. You would think after a training like that he would of taken more food. You simply shrugged your shoulders and went to the buffet. On the buffet, they had every breakfast item available to man out. You staked your plate with pancakes and drown it in maple syrup. You looked out and saw that Yuri had chosen a seat far away from you that looked out a window. You slowly made you way over to him and took a seat. Yuri looked over at you, his face was filled with disgust, you was hoping it was about your poor meal choice mac not that fact that he wasn't too pleased about sharing a table with you.

"Why are you following me?" Yuri asked as he looked at you.

"You look like you need friends." You say honestly as you took a pancake and started to cut it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's a wrap! I am planing to have the next chapter up in the next few days. I do feel like this wasn't as long as the last chapter. I was running out of ideas for this chapter, but there will be more character introductions in the next few chapters. I'm not sure if you have read the description again, but book will have spoilers from the anime, and the anime might be canon (right word?) in this story I haven't really made my mind up yet! Although what happened in the anime doesn't really affect the story's plot. In my previous books (not on this account) I normally have a question of the chapter. And this 'question of the chapter' is why did you start watching Yuri!!! On Ice? (I'm curious to see if anyone has the same reason as me


End file.
